TRI: La historia detrás de la novela
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Cuando Yumiko se entera del nuevo libro de su escritor favorito se da a la tarea junto a su fiel cómplice Poromon de asegurarse, a cualquier costo, que sea un éxito. ¿Escaparse del colegio? ¿Filtrar información? ¿Irrumpir en la casa de Takeru? Nada nuevo. Por su parte Miyako se debate entre detener la locura de su hija , o ayudarla como siempre ha hecho. [Serie Uno por Uno:#1]
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia forma parte de un universo que tengo planeado escribir y que para diferenciarlo de mis historias (aunque de por si la temática ya es diferente) emplearé los nombre japoneses. Mas concretamente a una serie de historias que publicaré, mas o menos doce en total siendo algunas de capitulo único y otras como este de múltiples, que denominé "Uno por Uno" como pudieron apreciar en el resumen y las cuales se desarrollan de forma independiente durante el mismo año.**_

_**Sin embargo "Uno por Uno" es solo el "inicio" de este universo por ser el mas fácil de escribir pero no lo es cronológicamente y todas se basan en una serie de teorías personales sin fundamento alguno. Próximamente daré mayor información.**_

* * *

**¡No puede cancelarla!**

Si alguien preguntaba cual era la relación de Yumiko Ichijouji con el escritor Takeru Takaishi la respuesta que daría sería una relación de amor y odio. Desde que su madre le regaló uno de sus libros cuando estuvo en segundo grado se sintió atraída por su forma de relatar haciendo que quisiera leer otro y otro hasta haber terminado con todos sus trabajos; algunos obtenidos con ayuda de Mitsuki y su madre incluso antes de que fueran oficialmente publicados. Las personas solían decirle afortunada porque su escritor favorito resultará ser un intimo amigo de su familia, pero si se tomaba en cuenta que vivían en países diferentes resultaba un poco difícil ver ese supuesto privilegio.

La parte del odio dirigido al señor Takaishi inició cuando el esperado libro sobre las aventuras que sus padres y sus amigos fue publicado… como uno de ficción. Entendía que era para evitar que los relacionaran con ellos y poder seguir su vida anónima, pero escuchar a sus compañeras de clase hablar de personas que ella conocía como si se trataran de simples personajes le resultaba incomodo. Sin embargo fue el segundo libro el que hizo que estallara. En mas de una ocasión tuvo una rabieta contra quienes hablaban mal de sus padres por las acciones descritas sin tener en cuenta el contexto o el resto de lo que estaban viviendo. En su mente todo el problema derivaba de que fuera publicado como un libro de ficción y sus compañeras no se dieran cuenta de que esos personajes eran reales, siendo una de ellas quien les regalaba todo tipo de dulces cuando iban a visitarla.

No podía odiarlo por esa decisión porque hasta donde tenía entendido ni siquiera había sido suya; pero eso no evitaba que se molestara. Ahora, mirando la pantalla del computador enfrente de ella, vio ante sí un motivo legítimo para detestarlo al afirmar que no abría tercera parte de la serie de aventuras en el digimundo.

"_¡No puede hacer esto cuando se supone que el libro estaría publicado en los próximos días!"_

Pensó girando en la silla giratoria de su escritorio y refunfuñando ante la atenta mirada de Poromon que solo suspiraba ante sus acciones desde su pequeña cama que colgaba encima de la suya. Una vez que el enojo disminuyó un poco se preguntó si Mitsuki se había equivocado al afirmar que su padre estaba dedicándose a tiempo completo a ese libro con el objetivo de publicarlo en primavera, meses después de que la segunda parte lo estuvo.

– Quizás simplemente se confió, el plazo no fue suficientemente largo y estará retrasado – Comentó Poromon mirando con ojos cansados a su compañera que seguía girando en su asiento.

– Dice cancelado, no retrasado – Dijo Yumiko deteniéndose e inflando sus mejillas en un intento de calmarse. Quería hacer algo al respecto pero con sus escasos trece años no se le ocurría ninguna idea. – Era lo que mas esperaba de esta temporada. Sé que algo realmente grande sucedió por esa época pero nadie quiere hablarme de ello.

– Lo mejor es que lo dejes de esa manera. No es como si pudiera ir y pedirle que cambie de opinión.

Poromon se dio cuenta de su error al hablar cuando observó la traviesa sonrisa de Yumiko quien no parecía importarle que debiera de ir a clase en menos de una hora.

…

* * *

Takeru se encontraba en su escritorio con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos mientras el teléfono sonaba sin cesar. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por contestar, sabía que debía de ser su editora exigiéndole el motivo por el que había publicado que cancelaba su libro sin consultarle a ella primero. Debía de estar enojada y ciertamente le dio motivos para ello al prometerle que escribiría la tercera parte de la serie en ese plazo ridículamente corto para a la hora de la verdad ni siquiera revelarle la sinopsis. Ciertamente estaba asombrado de como pudo promocionarlo con lo poco que conocía, incluso fue idea de ella el titulo.

Cuando se cansó de escuchar el teléfono se levantó de su silla únicamente para arrojarlo contra una pared arrepintiéndose en el momento que su dolor de cabeza estalló. Había sido incapaz de dormir o comer bien durante los últimos ocho meses haciendo que Patamon se preocupara iniciando peleas entre ellos por ser tan descuidado cuando trabajaba. Peleas que se sumaban a sus continuos alterados con Mitsuki por motivos que siempre le resultaban desconocidos e insignificantes, aunque sospechaba que estaban de alguna forma relacionados con el poco tiempo que pasaba fuera de la computadora.

Tan agobiado se sentía que comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de ceder y tomarse esas pastillas que su medico le recomendó, aprovechado que no había nadie mas en la casa para que lo atestiguara, cuando escuchó a alguien golpeando la puerta. Le costaba pensar en quien podría ser, los únicos que venían a visitarlo eran amigos de Mitsuki lo cual era imposible al ser un día de escuela. Con gesto de agotamiento fue a atender llegando a la conclusión de que su editora finalmente había ido a buscarlo personalmente y si llegó tan lejos significaba que no se iría hasta que hablaran, si tenía que derribar la puerta para lograrlo estaba seguro de que ella lo haría.

En su lugar se encontró con alguien que podía llegar incluso aun más terca y temible, Yumiko Ichijouji. Ciertamente fue el aturdimiento al verla lo que le permitió a la chica que, tras hacerle una rápida seña a su Poromon que llevaba puesto el sombrero de su compañera para que vigilara, fue capaz de empujarlo al interior de su apartamento sin mucho esfuerzo.

– Siéntese, debemos de hablar de negocios de gran importancia e inaplazables – Indicó tirándolo de la mano y haciéndolo sentar en un sillón de su sala mientras que ella se sentaba en el sofá justo enfrente. Siempre manteniendo un aspecto sereno y lleno de autocontrol. – He venido en representación de todas las lectoras de sus libros para solicitar una explicación sobre la cancelación de Tri. Se trata de un comportamiento irracional que exige de alguna explicación explicita y lógica.

– ¿No deberías de estar en clase?

Fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Takeru algo cohibido por el tono que Yumiko había usado para hablarle, era el mismo de Mitsuki cuando le interrogaba e incluso la elección de las palabras podría atribuírselas a su hijo. Miyako siempre aclamó que su hija poseía un don para imitar a otras personas y a eso ahora podía añadirle la habilidad de elegir a quien imitar.

– Diferencia horaria señor Takaishi – Dijo ahora imitando la actitud cortante y directa de la hija de Iori cuando se impacientaba, incluso llegando a sujetarse las manos a la altura del estomago como ella haría – En Japón es la hora del almuerzo y aproveché para hacer esta rápida visita.

– Sabes que no es bueno usar las puertas del Digimundo para este tipo de viajes – Respondió Takeru tras sacudir la cabeza para despejársela y frunciendo el ceño para enfocarse en su visitante tras hacer un rápido cálculo mental – Además deberías estar en tu última hora de clase, no en la del almuerzo. ¡Te has escapado! Debo llamar a Miyako antes de que crea que soy cómplice en esto.

– ¡No! – Gritó Yumiko levantándose de un salto y apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. – Esto es mucho mas importante que una tonta clase de deporte. ¿Por qué nos ilusiona con una trilogía para arrepentirse en el último momento? ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel para jugar con nuestros sentimientos de esa manera?!

Cualquier duda de que Yumiko hubiera dejado a lado sus actuaciones quedó borrada ante lo aguda que se volvió su voz en su última pregunta. Ante ello Takeru tuvo que taparse las manos sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante su cara de disgusto, esa misma que hacía que todos concluyeran que lo único que heredó de su padre fue el color de cabello.

– Me escapé de clase, rompí una regla dimensional no escrita, me perdí durante horas tratando de llegar a esta casa y únicamente encontré la dirección tras meterme en una fuerte discusión con Mitsuki. – Listó Yumiko todavía molesta para luego señalarlo con una mano mientras que la otra permanecía en su cadera – Voy a estar castigada durante mucho tiempo en cuanto esto se sepa y lo único que le pido es que me diga porque canceló el libro.

– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Eso no cambiara nada.

Su voz sonó mucho más agotada de lo que pretendía algo que Yumiko se percató porque su comportamiento se suavizó para luego volver a fruncir el ceño en señal de determinación y silbar llamando a Poromon quien entró en el apartamento. La chica le hizo señas con la mano a su digimon el cual respondió llevando una de sus alas a su frente en un rápido gesto militar para luego cerrar la puerta y volar a la cocina. El cambio de los acontecimientos le resultó confuso haciendo que, cuando escuchó el sonido de algo de vidrio quebrándose, intentara ver que sucedía siendo detenido por Yumiko quien tomándolo de los hombros lo obligó a sentarse.

– Puedo lidiar con una retraso, puedo esperar años de ser necesario, pero no puedo permitir una cancelación – Dijo ella con firmeza mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Puede que sean publicados como libros de ficción, algo que me fastidia enormemente, sin embargo esos libros narran un punto importante de la historia del Digimundo el cual nadie mas parece tomarse la molestia de contar. ¡Todos tienen derecho a saber que sucedió! Tri fue anunciado como la respuesta a las preguntas que muchos de nosotros, los que nacimos después de los hechos, hemos tenido que convivir y yo no pienso tolerarlo por mas tiempo.

– No es tan simple. – Murmuró Takeru desviando la mirada ante el peso de las palabras no dichas por Yumiko. En algún punto todos sus amigos confiaron en que sería él quien por medio de sus libros le dijera a sus hijos lo sucedido, sobre todo para aquellos acontecimientos que ahora les daba vergüenza contar pero sabían que debían hacerlo o los mas complicados que requerían ser detallados cuidadosamente para entenderlos. – Es simplemente que no importa cuanto lo intente no puedo escribir.

– Un bloqueo. Debí suponer que se trataba de eso – Chasqueó los dedos enderezándose con los ojos cerrados y luego cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho sonriendo como si la respuesta fuera tan simple, algo de que Takeru podría discrepar – Un bloqueo de escritor producido por el estrés sin duda justifica que no haya podido escribir pero eso no significa que será de esa forma por siempre. Estoy segura de que un leve descanso es todo lo que se necesita y mientras tanto, como estaré castigada por lo que resta del año, podemos hablar. Mi mamá dice que eso es un buen truco cuando esta atascada en algo.

En ese momento Poromon ingresó a la sala a lo cual Yumiko sonrió más ampliamente y nuevamente arrastró a Takeru siendo en esta ocasión para obligarlo a beber una taza de té en su propia cocina. La charla fue en su mayoría llevada a cabo por Yumiko narrando apasionadamente todos los puntos buenos sobre sus libros y criticado los malos con un nivel de seriedad y mordacidad que no se esperaría a su edad. Entre los gestos exagerados de sus manos y las caras que usaba para complementar su narración fue capaz de robarle una sonrisa.

Poromon simplemente contemplaba la conversación recogiendo los trozos de un plato que había destruido accidentalmente y luego comenzar a comerse unas frambuesas que encontró en la nevera. Por mucho que quisiera ayudar a Yumiko con su plan, esa fruta era su debilidad haciendo que se olvidara de su entorno conforme probaba aquel delicioso manjar.

\- Entonces... – Le escuchó decir a su compañera cuando terminó de comer – ¿Qué le parece mi idea de publicar en línea capítulos semanales? De esa forma cumple el plazo estipulado y es un método que muchos escritores contemporáneos usan. Puedo encargarme de todo lo relacionado a la publicación, tendría que preguntarle antes a mi mamá pero sin duda sé que soy la indicada para el trabajo.

Poromon sabía por su sonrisa entre dientes que Yumiko estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no lanzarse sobre él y agitarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta tener en sus propias manos completa Tri. Por mucho que dijera que estaba dispuesta a esperar, la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que su paciencia se había agotado desde hace varias semanas. Lo que estaba dando más que una ayuda se trataba de una excusa para tener de primicia los capítulos de la misma forma que hacía que Mitsuki y su madre se los pasaran incluso antes de que el proceso de edición comenzara.

– Fue muy agradable escucharte – Respondió Takeru sin poder evitar pensar que difícilmente podría decirse que tuvieron una conversación cuando apenas fue capaz de articular dos o tres palabras – Sin embargo creo que debo prescindir de la idea porque una vez que tu madre se enteré que te escapaste no te dejará cerca de una computadora de nuevo.

– ¡Pero no tiene que enterarse de ello! – Gritó recordando su muy seguro y duro castigo para luego reclinarse sobre el mesón y picando un ojo agregar – Este podría ser nuestro secreto.

Takeru se quedó en silencio un momento. Ahora que estaba mas calmado sabía que su decisión de cancelar el libro fue apresurada y producto de todo el estrés acumulado que había estado pasando durante los últimos tiempos. Estaba convencido de ser capaz de publicar algo, incluso con el aval de su editora, antes de que la primavera terminara y todo eso se lo debía a la imprudente aparición de Yumiko.

– Me metería en serios problemas con tu madre por lo que mejor quédate quieta mientras le aviso.

Por mucho que estuviera agradecido con ella, Takeru no quería convertirse en el blanco de la ira de Miyako si cree que ayudó a su hija a ser tan irresponsable. Recordaba claramente lo sucedido con el ultimo ser que intentó meterse con alguno de sus hijos y hasta donde estaba enterado ese desafortunado seguía intentando recuperarse del ataque que recibió.

….

* * *

_**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: Yumiko en un intento de que su madre le cuente más sobre su pasado, el motivo por el cual todos parecen mantenerlo en secreto y disminuir su castigo le muestra las opiniones y teorías de otros fanáticos que esperan ansiosos por la llegada de Tri. Simplemente algo aterrador. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notita 1: Para quienes no recuerden el segundo libro de Takeru, el de Digimon Adventure 02, no incluye el epilogo (dejó de escribir a penas Oikawa murió). **_

_**Notita 2: Si mezclo nombres es por la falta de costumbre de usar los japoneses (antes de darme cuenta terminé el capitulo escribiendo Yolei en lugar de Miyako… contrario a cuando pienso que últimamente uso Takeru en lugar de Tk).**_

_**Notita 3: Creo que comenzaré a listar los hechos en que se basan los capítulos.**_

_**Notita 4: Si reconocen sus posturas o las de personas que conocen en el texto… recuerden que esto esta en la categoría de humor.**_

* * *

**Aterrador mundo paralelo**

Kouhei estaba camino a la sala de informática de su escuela cuando algo rosado llamó su atención. Ocultándose detrás de la esquina que estaba a punto de cruzar vio a un Poromon con un sombrero demasiado familiar mirando de un lado a otro el solitario pasillo para luego dar un silbido y terminar de abrir la ventana. Dando un suspiro de cansancio vio como torpemente su hermana mayor entraba por esa ventana para caer al suelo tras enredarse con sus propios pies.

– Eso fue peligroso – Le dijo acercándose a ella quien lo miraba con molestia, algo habitual cuando se entrometía en alguno de sus planes – Estamos en un segundo piso y a mamá no le va a gustar que te hayas escapado de nuevo de clases.

– No espero que un niño de primero comprenda la situación. – Dijo Yumiko sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme verde ignorando como su hermano la corregía al decirle que estaba en realidad en segundo – Además, estamos en receso y si dejaras de interrumpirme podría terminar a tiempo para regresar con un retraso de solo un par de minutos.

Sin esperar respuesta corrió hasta la sala de informática encendiendo el computador más cercano mientras agradecía mentalmente que nadie mas estuviera en la sala. Con una orden silenciosa le pidió a Poromon que se asegurara de que estuvieran solos, aunque debió de suponer que su digimon supondría que Kouhei era la excepción.

– Escucha, ¿sabes cual es la fuente más fiable de información cuando se trata del escritor Takeru Takaishi? – Dijo sin apartar la vista del computador sintiendo la presencia de su hermano justo detrás suyo – ¡Mis ocho desactualizadas cuentas! Finalmente tenemos información nueva y estoy muy atrasada. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto justo ahora?

– Porque estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso sin poder usar ningún aparato tecnológico por escapar de clases y hacer un viaje ilegal – Respondió inocentemente Kouhei recibiendo una mirada de enojo que lo asustó un poco – Tú preguntaste.

– ¿Acaso todavía no sabes que es una pregunta retorica? – Exclamó golpeando el teclado al darse cuenta de que la página donde más necesitaba publicar estaba fuera de servicio de forma temporal. Una rápida mirada al reloj de la pantalla le informaba que su tiempo se acababa mas rápido de lo que calculó – ¿Cómo es posible que la mayor actividad se este dando en los tres días que llevo sin conectarme? ¡No respondas!

Eso último lo dijo girándose de lado y señalándolo con un dedo para evitar que lo hiciera permitiéndole detallar lo diferentes que eran. Mientras que ella poseía el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre, su hermano había heredado la combinación contraria. Ella era alta y él siempre tan bajito que era un tentación no burlarse poniéndolo en grados inferiores o fingiendo que erraba su edad. Sin embargo había una diferencia que ocasionaba conflictos entre ellos que solo la ingenuidad con la cual lo hacía le impedía tomar medidas drásticas en su contra.

– Sabes que le diré a mamá sobre esto.

El sonido de la campana interrumpió cualquier posible, e inútil, negociación que pudiera tener para hacer que retractara. Yumiko sabía que su única opción era correr de regreso a su escuela para disminuir la gravedad de la situación y pensar en un plan.

…..

* * *

Su primera idea fue llegar a casa antes que Kouhei lo cual resultó en un imposible por tener que quedarse cuando terminaron las clases. El castigo que le colocaron por su retraso consistió en arreglar el salón, sola.

Su segundo pensamiento consistía en usar, de algún modo, a Poromon. Lamentablemente su hermano decidió "visitarla" con una cesta de frambuesas que muy "amablemente" dejó en la puerta de su salón para que comiera mientras la esperaba y una vez que Poromon tenía frambuesas no pensaba en otra cosa. El complemento fue cuando antes de irse le mencionó que ya había informado sobre lo sucedido. Algo tan elaborado como ello no pudo habérsele ocurrido a él demostrándole, nuevamente, que Aiko Ishida disfrutaba viéndola sufrir. Sabía que el ser compañeros de salón tarde o temprano le traería problemas y mas tarde debería de pensar en algo para separarlos antes de que esa mala influencia terminara por corromper a su incauto hermano.

En tercer lugar pensó en fingir que estaba herida o enferma para apelar al lado materno de su madre que debía de estar muy sensible debido a la presencia de Haruka y sus nueve meses de vida. Otra idea arruinada cuando de camino a casa recordó hoy estaba con su tío para darle a su mamá un día de descanso a lo cual en lugar de preocupada seguramente su actuación la enfadaría mas por relacionarla por subir a un segundo piso usando un árbol.

"_Esto parece ser el día de atacar a tu hija mayor con todo lo que tengas. La hipócrita de Aiko de seguro también convenció a Kouhei para quedarse con ella eliminando la ultima esperanza que poseía"_

Pensó al llegar a su casa mirando la puerta tras la cual se encontraba su seguramente furiosa madre esperando porque la cruzara. Poromon, de tanto comer, se había quedado dormido en sus brazos lo cual esperaba pudiera funcionar como remplazo de sus hermanos mientras intentaba con un enfoque desesperado. Mostrarle a su mamá el mal que estaba causando al mundo castigándola tan severamente.

– Estoy comenzando a considerar que no estoy siendo lo suficientemente estricta contigo.

El comentario de bienvenida hizo que se congelara en su posición habiendo a penas dado dos pasos dentro de su casa cuya disposición de paredes y muebles le permitió ver con claridad a su mamá sentada de brazos cruzados en un sillón mirándola notoriamente enojada. También notó que ni Hawkmon, su papá o Wormmon estaban presentes para salvarla.

– Te volviste a escapar, subiste por un árbol para entrar desde el segundo piso ilegalmente a la escuela de tu hermano donde dañaste el teclado de uno de los computadores y adicionalmente llegas con mas de una hora de retraso.

– Eso ultimo fue culpa del profesor que me castigó – Dijo en su defensa sabiendo que eso no aminoraba su situación y pensando que quizás golpeó con mas fuerza de la que creyó ese teclado. – Pero tengo un buen motivo.

– Lo dudo porque me parece que no entiendes la gravedad de lo que estas haciendo.

La severidad con que hablaba sin relajar un solo musculo era intimidatoria. La forma como mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y fruncía el ceño podían considerarse prueba irrefutable de que si no actuaba pronto ni siquiera sería capaz de conservar su digivice.

– ¿Puedes dejarme usar el computador un par de minutitos para que veas algo? – Preguntó en voz baja y ladeando la cabeza. Por mucho que le desagradaba Aiko debía de reconocer que su hermano Tomahisa poseía el mejor reparto de gestos para doblegar la voluntad de los adultos – De lo contrario no puedo ¿mostrar mi idea?

En ese momento lamentó no pasar tanto tiempo con el niño de cuatro años, todavía no era capaz de asimilar su vocabulario. Para su suerte su corta imitación bastó para que Miyako se relajara un momento y liderara el camino hasta la computadora en su cuarto donde su hija se apresuró a abrir una de las tantas cuentas sabía poseía.

– Estas a punto de conocer el lado oscuro del fandom – Comenzó Yumiko dramáticamente sabiendo que su madre estaba familiarizada con el vocabulario pero nunca interactuó con el dedicado a los libros de sus aventuras en el Digimundo. – Empecemos con algo que en ingles es denominado "shipping war", un elemento muy común y potencialmente uno de los más perturbadores.

Miyako dudaba que se tratara de algo realmente serio pero cuando su hija decidió empezar mostrándole fanarts donde ella aparecía no pudo evitar horrorizarse. Tras mas de quince imágenes no pudo encontrar ninguna que tuviera sentido y realmente le gustaría saber en que parte de los libros decía que Mimí, Hikari y ella estaban en algún tipo de triangulo amoroso.

– ¿Acaso las lectoras de Takeru no conocen la palabra heterosexualidad o que no somos las únicas personas en el universo? – Preguntó algo perturbada de las extrañas combinaciones que hacían usando únicamente a ellos doce, aunque secretamente admiraba el talento de los artistas.

– Paciencia, madre, primero quería mostrarte lo mas inofensivo de esta pagina – Dijo Yumiko mientras iba a la configuración de su cuenta para desbloquear unas etiquetas – Lo que has pedido es… un tema mas pasional por decirlo amablemente.

Confundida por la advertencia Miyako acercó una silla para poder sentarse al lado de su hija y leer los "tratados" que le estaba mostrando junto a más imágenes que le hacían cuestionar como los menos de cinco párrafos de romance en dos libros provocaron esa situación. Si bien le molestó que hubieran tantas personas que afirmaran que Ken hacia mejor pareja con Daisuke que con ella, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas de las ocurrencias que salían de los enfrentamientos "Taiora vs Sorato".

– Creo que muchos se desilusionarán cuando Takeru explique algunas de estas cosas en su siguiente libro – Comentó Miyako haciendo una nota mental para asegurarse de que él hiciera las aclaraciones respectivas – Eso debería de apaciguar todo.

– No estoy tan segura de ello – Murmuró Yumiko recordando como el segundo libro en lugar de calmar las cosas terminó haciendo más agresivas las batallas en la shipping war.

– Sin embargo todo esto esta en el pasado y no veo como tu presencia hace alguna diferencia.

– Supongo que ya tuvimos suficiente ambientación – Exclamó Yumiko mientras escribía algo en el buscador de la pagina para luego levantarse dirigiéndose a la puerta – Te dejaré un rato explorar las teorías y opiniones sobre el nuevo libro a solas. Aprecio mucho mi integridad física como para arriesgarme a recibir un golpe perdido.

Sin entender la mala analogía con bala perdida, Miyako suspiró mirando a su hija irse. Dudaba que existiera algo que la perturbara tanto como reaccionar de la forma tan exagerada que describió sin embargo no llevó ni cinco minutos leyendo cuando se levantó de golpe y golpeó el escritorio con una mano mientras la otra formaba un puño.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir que el mundo esta mejor sin mi presencia?! – Gritó tan fuerte que casi pudo jurar que la ventana vibró – ¿Acaso les parece lógico lo que escriben? Si el material promocional no menciona algo que sucedió, ¡Entonces el autor se arrepintió y ahora finjamos todos que nunca pasó!

El tono entre sarcástico y burlón en sus palabras lo acompañó con sus manos en la cintura para luego respirar un momento para tranquilizarse. Sabía que el segundo libro no fue tan bien recibido como el primero, principalmente por el cambio de protagonistas, pero le molestaba como algunos pretendían imponer la idea de que algo nunca sucedió únicamente porque no les gustó. Mientras mas leía notaba cuan mínimos eran los aportes de sus defensores quienes quedaban ensombrecidos contra la abrumadora insistencia sobre el tema de olvidarlos.

Por otro lado se dio cuenta el motivo por el cual Yumiko le enseñó primero la shipping war al ver que era el segundo tema sobre el cual mas se teorizaba. Dudaba que Matt y Sora estuvieran contentos al enterarse de cuantas personas en el mundo los consideraban una pareja ilógica, forzada y destinada al fracaso. La fiereza con la que escribían, editaban y dibujaban hizo que temiera que no importaba si Takeru se tomaba unas cuantas libertades artísticas para complacer a sus lectoras, algo que sabía nunca haría, la guerra solo empeoraría sin encontrar nunca su fin.

Para el momento en que Yumiko regresó bebiendo un vaso de leche y con Poromon finalmente despierto sobre su cabeza, Miyako no podía entender como existían "fans" con tanta "pasión" como para insultar a todos los que poseían una opinión diferente. Incluso le sorprendió que de eso no se salvara ni el autor llegando incluso a afirmar que era un ignorante de sus propios personajes.

– Esto es solo la parte oscura, malvada y cruel. En realidad este grupo es una minoría aunque en esta página en particular parecen más numerosos de lo que son. – Explicó Yumiko retomando su asiento mientras dejaba que Poromon terminara su vaso de leche sentado en el suelo – Aun así alguien tiene que ponerles freno y esa es mi labor, sobre todo cuando se les da por esparcir rumores falsos y crear falsas ilusiones a los nuevos e ingenuos. Todos saben que si esta en mi cuenta, tiene que ser verdadero además de ser tierra neutral y listar a personas que solo quiere ver el mundo arder. Ese es mi invaluable aporte. Aunque claro, si esto no fuera un libro de fantasía sería mucho más sencillo.

Yumiko habló seriamente sin apartar su mirada de la de su mamá quien lucía algo escéptica para finalmente negar con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué nunca me hablas de lo que sucedió cuando eran jóvenes? – Se quejó finalmente – Si no me quieren contar, al menos dime el motivo.

– El motivo por el cual elegimos que lo leyeran en lugar de contarlo es porque sería más fácil que lo entendieran y no cometieran los mismos errores o malinterpretaran las situaciones. – Respondió Miyako ante la sorpresa de Yumiko – ¿Qué tan distinto hubiera sido si, por ejemplo, te enteraras de que tu padre fue el emperador de los digimon de otra forma? Por tu reacción antes de llegar a la parte donde todo se aclaró estoy segura de que no nos hubieras permitido explicártelo antes de que explotaras y te negaras a escuchar más.

Inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos, Yumiko tuvo que aceptar que se trataba de un buen motivo. Con lo impulsiva que era no cabía duda que hubiera gritado indignada, negando a toda explicación, en más de una ocasión al escuchar algunas de las cosas que ahora sabía y entendía porque sucedieron. Fue durante ese momento de estar pensativa que oprimió sin darse cuenta el botón de bajar en el teclado haciendo que Miyako viera algo que conforme leía hacía que su paciencia rebasara sus límites.

– ¡Se acabó! – Gritó sacando su D-3, el cual guardaba en el bolsillo de su delantal, mientras que con la otra mano giraba la pantalla para quedara justo enfrente suyo – Iré personalmente a decirle a Takeru que aprenda a escribir antes de publicar su siguiente libro porque no voy a tolerar mas comentarios como este.

– ¿No castigaste a Yumiko por hacer eso? – La pregunta del recién llegado Kouhei tomó por sorpresa a los tres que giraron sus cabezas para ver al chico en la puerta llevándose una mano al mentón pensativamente – ¿Entonces la castigaste solo por escapar de clase? ¿No fue muy severo?

Miyako dejó escapar una risa nerviosa al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que su hija y, tras arreglarse las gafas que durante su momento impulsivo se deslizaron, apagó el computador. Guardando su D-3 fingió una tos para dirigirse de la forma mas seria que su vergüenza le permitía a Yumiko.

– ¿Prometes no volver a escaparte de clase y cruzar dimensiones de forma imprudente? – Preguntó a lo cual recibió una respuesta afirmativa tan entusiasta que le hizo dudar de su veracidad – Esta bien, supongo que puedo dar por terminado tu castigo por eso. Pero ahora estas castigada por escaparte hoy de clases sin computador y regresando directamente de clases durante la próxima semana.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Acepto! – Gritó Yumiko abrazando a su madre para luego cargar a Poromon y salir del cuarto despeinando a su hermano cuando pasó a su lado. Esas eran las intervenciones que le agradaba que hiciera.

Al llegar a su cuarto su entusiasmo no había disminuido. Las cosas habían resultado mucho mejor de lo que planeó y si bien era molesto estar castigada toda una semana era solo dieciséis de abril. Mientras no cayera bajo las constantes provocaciones de Aiko y lograba mantener un comportamiento ejemplar sería capaz de disfrutar de los tres días especiales que el señor Takeru programó para sus lectoras en Mayo. La sola posibilidad de escucharlo narrar todo su primer libro sería algo que inigualable, todavía recordaba como su narración le erizó la piel cuando lo hizo con sus pasajes favoritos en su cumpleaños hace unos años. Sin embargo no era ese audiolibro o el que hubiera mantenido la idea de capítulos semanales lo que la emocionó cuando sus compañeras de clases le informaron sobre la mas reciente información.

Lo que la motivo a romper reglas y agravar su castigo, lo que hizo que se arriesgara de esa forma con su madre, fue que finalmente se daría a conocer la fecha de publicación junto con el tan ansiado adelanto y la promesa de muchas sorpresas más.

– ¡Ya quiero que sea seis de mayo!

No podía contener su emoción.

…

* * *

Durante la cena Ken notó que algo sucedió con su familia mientras estuvo trabajando. Le pareció extraño que Miyako le llamara para que recogiera a Haruka y Leafmon sin embargo nunca se esperó que fuera tan grave como para ver lo que estaba viviendo.

Yumiko comía felizmente hablando con Poromon sobre lo perfectamente sincronizado que ahora estaba su castigo, Kouhei no dejaba de preguntarle a Minomon sobre el significado de retorica, y Miyako estaba mas concentrada leyendo que en la comida que estaba seguro debió de comprar del restaurante del frente. Quería preguntarle a su esposa porque releía los libros sobre sus aventuras, un regalo que Takeru le hizo a todos, pero la fiereza con la cual usaba marcadores de distintos colores para marcar algunas partes junto a las caras que ponía era suficientemente motivo para disuadirlo. Ni siquiera Hawkmon parecía querer tomar ese riesgo.

– Ken, ¿me recuerdas en que casos se considera crimen un accidente, como cuando se "cae" alguien por las escaleras? Es que tengo que hacerle una visita a Takeru y creo que necesitaré saberlo.

La dulzura con la que hizo la pregunta hizo que temiera lo que le sucedería de no contestarle adecuadamente. Lo mejor que podía hacer era advertirle de esconderse durante el tiempo que Miyako estuviera enojada con fuera lo que haya hecho.

...

* * *

_**Resumen de hechos usados en el capitulo: **_

_**Las "shipping war" es algo normal que veo en Tumblr. Algunas son extremas en agresividad y otras en hilaridad al tomarse el tema como una broma tras tanto tiempo de debatirse el tema. **_

_**Los fans masacraron a Pabumon en menos de dos días, ni tiempo tuve de prepararme a escribir este capitulo, y ya tenemos nueva información: Maratón en NicoNicoLive en Mayo de la primera temporada (equivalente usado en el capitulo del audiolibro) y, como dijo Yumiko, el 6 de mayo a las 10:45pm (hora en Japón) tenemos un tráiler, fecha, las voces de los humanos y otras sorpresas mas.**_

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: En 7 mayo, antes si algo extraordinario ocurre (Traducción: Publicación en revista cuyo nombre no recuerdo, sé que pronto sale la edición de este mes y a veces colocan información nueva…otras no) o mas tarde si tengo trabajo en la universidad. **_

_**Como notaron ya he presentado de una forma u otra a los otros hijos de los elegidos. Durante el tiempo en que demoro en publicar el siguiente capitulo intentaré publicar sobre algún otro. ¿Interesados en alguien en particular?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Hola? Dije que habría un capitulo el 7 de mayo y aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, el 23 de mayo. También es el último. **

…

* * *

**Campo de batalla**

Las intenciones criminales de Miyako disminuyeron conforme los días pasaban hasta que finalmente llegó el día de la gran revelación. No podía decir que estuviera tan emocionada como su hija que no paraba de actualizar la pagina a pesar de que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora señalada. Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Yumiko, sentadas cada una en una silla frente a su computador de escritorio, mientras que sus respectivos digimon se tomaban la situación con más calma jugando un juego de cartas. El resto de los miembros de su familia se encontraban en la sala teniendo su propia diversión, claramente recordaba a Wormmon apostando con Minomon sobre cual de las dos explotaría primero.

– ¡Al fin!

Gritó Yumiko viendo maravillada el pequeño corto donde se revelarían la información nueva haciendo que Miyako se sorprendiera de lo emocionada que podía estar, además de que Minomon parecía ser el ganador de la parte de postres de Wormmon por la próxima semana. El video promocional no constó de más de tres minutos, sin que se revelara muchas cosas nuevas lo que supuso que molestaría a su hija pero en lugar de ello la vio igual de animada mientras actualizaba sus cuentas.

– ¿No te molesta que aplazaran el libro? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos viéndola escribir, todavía demasiado calmada para que Wormmon acepte tranquilamente su derrota.

– Cuando fue a visitarlo no tenía nada – Respondió sin aminorar la velocidad de teclado o apartar la vista de la pantalla – Me hubiera gustado que usara la idea de capítulos semanales pero eso hubiera afectado la calidad de sus escritos que tanto me gusta.

– Por supuesto – Dijo Miyako sin muchos ánimos, personalmente no creía que el estilo de Takeru fuera tan bueno. Sin embargo no pensaba dejar el tema quieto, había una apuesta de postres de por medio que estaba segura podía sacar provecho – Aunque seguro no es agradable saber que ya no es un libro.

– Por el formato de publicación seguramente será más corto y las esperas entre las partes largas – Reconoció con una leve inclinación de cabeza – Pero la trama planteada es realmente interesante y las novelas ligeras siempre incluyen ilustraciones que estoy segura serán dignas de enmarcar.

"_¿Cuál trama? Lo único relevante que dijeron fue que habrá una pelea entre Alphamon y Omegamon la cual, a menos que sepas un poco de mitología del Digimundo, puede pasar desapercibida para la mayoría. Esa no es forma de promocionar algo… aunque creo que sería un poco difícil dar un avance sobre lo que pasó en esa ocasión sin revelar todo."_

Pensó Miyako algo molesta mientras se rendía en entender la forma como Takeru y su editara trabajaban, su único alivio era que al menos en esta ocasión no volverían a involucrarla. Alivio que duró solo cinco minutos al ver una de las teorías que salieron basados en el video.

– ¡¿Por qué me están involucrando!? – Gritó golpeando el escritorio sobresaltando a Yumiko y a los digimon que se acercaron para ver que la molestó – No soy la única persona con gafas que existe. ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta de que ese no era Hawkmon?

– Se esta hablando mucho sobre la línea dicha al inicio del video y otras que salieron cuando empezó a promocionarse además de la presencia de Alphamon que se supone esta ligado al pasado… – Dijo Yumiko mirando los hombros tensos de su madre que al parecer carecía de paciencia para el tema, victoria segura para Wormmon – Muchos creen que es una especie de mundo paralelo por lo que…

Dándose cuenta de que era su oportunidad para obtener mas información decidió dejar la idea sin terminar mientras disimuladamente bajaba a través de la página para mostrar más teorías parecidas en un intento de provocarla. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se escuchó el llanto de Haruka que hizo que toda la atención de su madre se desviara y saliera corriendo de la habitación.

– Tras tres hijos esperaría que mi papá supiera como atender a un bebé por mas de media hora – Gruñó ganándose un silencio regaño por parte de Hawkmon cuya intensidad no parecía disminuir poniéndola cada vez mas nerviosa – ¡Era una oportunidad única! Pasaran meses antes de que obtener algo de información y según Mitsuki no esta escribiendo en algún idioma que pueda entender.

– Nada que no pueda solucionarse. Ya me había decidido a darle un vistazo a la historia antes de dejar que la publicara.

Cuando Miyako regresó cargado a Haruka quien bebía tranquilamente de un tetero, Hawkmon vio una sonrisa cómplice formándose en los labios de Yumiko. Sabía que su motivación estaba ligada a la rabia que poseía contra algunos de los fans quienes no fueron muy sutiles al hablar mal de ella; era imposible contactar con ellos, o al menos con Ken se aseguró de que no sucediera, pero no existía fuerza en este mundo que le impidiera arremeter contra Takeru.

– Sé supone que debes dar el ejemplo – Le dijo viéndola volver a sentarlo al lado de su hija para, con una mano libre, instalar un programa y empezar a usarlo.

– Estoy haciéndolo – Replicó Miyako con calma – Esta es una habilidad que eventualmente podría resultar útil y estoy enseñándole a usarla con un ejemplo practico. No es como si él no esperara que hiciera esto.

La verdad era que no sería la primera vez que usan ese spyware para revisar la computadora de Takeru pero ciertamente era la primera vez en la que le explicaba a Yumiko como usarlo, cuando antes solamente le mostraba la información obtenida. La otra diferencia era que anteriormente lo usaban para obtener información promocional en lugar de partes del escrito como tal, algo que con el anterior no pudieron hacer por estar todo en manos de la editora.

– ¿Quieres jugar otra ronda? – Preguntó Hawkmon a Poromon que no demoró en aceptar, por mucho que le gustara participar en los planes de Yumiko se aburría fácilmente cuando no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Una vez los digimon se retiraron a jugar, tanto Yumiko como Miyako observaron que su spyware había sigo capaz de encontrar el borrador del primer capitulo sin embargo como habían sido informadas se encontraban en un lenguaje que no podían leer.

– Ahora solo debemos traducirlo. Veamos, para este cambio en especifico de idiomas la mejor opción es… – Meditó Miyako copiando la información obtenida para luego pegarla en un traductor en línea – Es hora de saber como exactamente planeaba contar lo sucedido.

– Incluso podría publicarlo – continuó Yumiko emocionada – Es mi deber como informante dar la mayor información posible, sobre todo cuando se nos obliga a una espera tan larga para obtener el material.

Ansiosas miraron como la página parecía cargar demasiado lento la traducción y cuando las palabras traducidas aparecieron… Haruka arrojó su tetero a medio beber cayendo en el tomacorriente y provocando un cortocircuito que destruyó la computadora.

…..

* * *

Convencer a Ken que les dejara usar para sus actividades no tan secretas su computadora le costó a Miyako todos sus poderes de persuasión, sumados a los de Yumiko haciéndoles preguntar en que momento se volvió tan exceptivo a ayudarles. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al darse cuenta de que el spyware ya no funcionaba.

Una rápida llamada a Mitsuki reveló que el chico "accidentalmente" había destruido la computadora de su padre por lo que cual, en lugar de comprar otra como hacía cada mes por esos "accidentes", había decidido continuar escribiendo en un cuaderno de ubicación desconocida. La noticia hizo que ambas sintieran deseos de gritar. Otro no tan secreto asunto eran los celos de Mitsuki contra cualquier medio que usará Takeru para trabajar y los múltiples incidentes que terminaban destruyéndolos, casi se podía jurar que mas de la mitad de sus ganancias eran invertidas en reparar todos esos daños.

– Imposible. Ese cuaderno de seguro esta con esa editara loca y tratar de infiltrarnos allá sería ilegal – Dijo Miyako de brazos cruzados ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de su esposo quien se había quedado a observarlas y parecía tentado a informarle que el hecho de que Takeru nunca las denunciara no significa que sus acciones fueran mas legales – Además preferiría no encontrármela. La mayoría de las escenas problemáticas surgieron por sus "brillantes" aportes.

– Preguntarle directamente tampoco servirá – Continuó Yumiko en una perfecta imitación de la postura y tono de voz de su madre, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba intentando copiarla sino que se trataba de un gesto natural de su parte – Lo he intentado múltiples veces y siempre encuentra una forma de evitarme.

– ¿No podrían olvidar el tema y dejarlo trabajar? Por lo que alcanzo a entender a tenido muchos contratiempos como para que ustedes estén actuando de esta manera.

La doble mirada que recibió por parte de su esposa e hija hizo que Ken se arrepintiera de hablar. Se trató de una breve batalla en la cual prefirió rendirse y hacer lo que le pareció lo más prudente: Llamar a Takeru.

…

* * *

Patamon observaba la sala con los ojos entrecerrados buscando cualquier señal de peligro. En lugar de volar prefirió entrar caminando a paso lento para asegurarse de revisar todos los posibles lugares antes de hacerle una señal con su ala a Takeru para que entrara. Sin embargo se aseguró de permanecer al frente mientras avanzaban lentamente en dirección a la mesa donde el dúo enemigo se encontraba esperándolos. No se trataban de seres a quienes debieran de subestimar, la historia así lo demostraba.

Por su parte Takeru consideraba exagerada la reacción de Patamon pero lo dejaba actuar al recordar que la única vez que Miyako pidió leer alguna historia suya antes de ser publicaba su casa terminó incendiada "accidentalmente", las pocas evidencias recogidas no dejaban en claro si fue ella o Mitsuki la causa. El hecho de que Yumiko, quien cuando se emocionaba no conocía de límites, estuviera presente debía de poner las alarmas de Patamon en su máximo punto.

– No veo aliados posibles – Susurró Patamon volando hasta posarse sobre la cabeza de Takeru quien confirmó que a estaban los cuatro solos en la habitación.

– Nunca pensé que este trabajo fuera tan peligroso – Dijo finalmente incrédulo de que incluso Ken desconfiara de permanecer con sus hijos menores y colocara a los digimon formando un perímetro alrededor de la casa. No estaba seguro pero creyó ver a Stingmon asomarse desde una ventana por un segundo cargando un extintor – ¿no crees que todos están exagerando?

Su comentario hizo que se ganará una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Patamon a lo cual solo pudo reír nerviosamente. Uno de los motivos por el cual prefirió publicar los libros de sus aventuras como una serie de ficción fue para evitarse problemas parecidos a los que estaba viviendo ahora. Su plan fracasó.

– Como no es posible acceder a lo que deseamos – Comenzó Miyako sin esperar que Takeru terminara de sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa donde ellas estaban. Su expresión, imitada por Yumiko, denotaba seriedad y una frialdad que anunciaban nada bueno para él – Quisiera dejar en claro ciertos puntos para este nuevo proyecto que tienes. Puedes tomarlo como una critica constructiva porque son fallas que durante los últimos días me percaté y debes evitar que vuelvan a suceder, por tu propia seguridad.

– Por mi parte, estoy aquí como vocera de todos quienes disfrutamos leyendo sobre ellas y encontramos cierta decepción sobre lo sucedido – Dijo Yumiko con la misma voz calma y fría de su madre con rabia mal disimulada entremezclada, fingida o no era algo imposible de determinar – Asunto que resulta molesto cuando otro libro, uno que hasta hace unos días ni siquiera esperábamos, parece será publicado antes y que esta mucho mejor promocionado. ¡Ni siquiera Mitsuki sabía que ese otro existía!

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Takeru tampoco le había mencionado a Patamon al respecto por lo que no se sorprendió al sentir un leve tirón en su cabello de su parte al tener que enterarse de esa forma. Tras un incidente al inicio de su carrera con un fanático, que pudo haber terminado muy mal, Patamon quería estar al tanto del más mínimo movimiento que hiciera. El haberle ocultado ese dato sin duda le molestó y antes de darse cuenta se vio envuelto en una batalla sin cuartel de tres contra uno en lugar de la tranquila charla por la cual accedió a aparecer.

Las palabras intercambiadas nunca fueron escuchadas por las personas fuera de la habitación, aunque por el aspecto derrotado de Takeru quedó en claro quien fue el perdedor. Por otra parte, y para alegría de Yumiko, se revelaría mas información sobre la denominada mini serie de novelas ligeras un par de meses antes del lanzamiento de la primera. No era mucho pero con el plan original de mantenerlos desinformados hasta aquel lejano noviembre le pareció un buen comienzo.

"_Por ahora"_

Pensó tarareando mientras se acomodaba en su cama con una sonrisa que Poromon conocía muy bien. Ella afirmaba haber terminado y su madre parecía contenta tras haber podido desahogarse, pero todo volvería a comenzara cuando la impaciencia vuelva a ganarle.

….

* * *

**Datos usados:**

_**Digimon Adventure Tri ahora se estrena en noviembre, en cines, y serán 6 OVAs/películas. **_

_**El evento del primero de agosto, que parece incluirá a Digimon Adventure 02. **_


End file.
